


Cult In Shambles - Part 2/The Aftermath

by Brii_elle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Death, Detectives, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Escape, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Love Confessions, New York City, Other, Prison, Restaurants, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, eat the rich, rich families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brii_elle/pseuds/Brii_elle
Summary: Part 2:Wowee we made it to Part two hehe, I hope yall liked part one hdgdgd. But this is a continuation of everyones future and all that other shizIntroduction: THE CHAPTERS HAVENT STARTED YET-
Relationships: Barack Obama/Sangwoo, Barack Obama/Shrek (Shrek), Same relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. A Fcking Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((TW: Mentions of Blood, Gore, Smoking, Language, and Murder))

((Mika’s POV))

TW: smoking, blood, language, murder

I remember it being cold....dark....and fucking loud

I was brought into Americas most wanted women prison

Ill fucking say it gave me a kick in the ass

“Here you go” they passed me an orange tracksuit

It smelled like shit-

As officers escorted me into the real prison, hundreds and thousands of cells lined up high and low as women banged on their cells

“GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE YOU CAN BITCH-“

“FRESH MEAT-“

Cackling and teasing filled the entire prison as they looked upon newcomer me

They led me to a cell on the 5th floor

“HEY-“ the officers banged on the cells bars

“The fuck you want Brandon-?” a blonde haired girl woke up, she hopped off her bunkbed

“This will be your new roommate for the next 10 years of your life-“ 

The girl smirked

“Is this some fucking JOKE BRANDON” the girl snapped 

“it isnt, so its better you accept it or not” the officer then opened the cell door for me

I stepped in as they closed the door behind me

“youve got to be kidding me..” as the girl pulled out a cigarette from her left pocket

“fuck now wheres my lighter...”

This girl...

“think fast” I said, throwing a lighter at her

She catches it as she looks up to me. She lights her cigarette 

“names Melanie....you?” as she inhaled the smoke 

“Mika...” I responded 

Melanie looked down at me a couple of times

“you dont fucking look like a Mika i’ll say that...i bet you were one of those rich motherfuckers and were caught doing some bullshit-“ she laughed

I started dressing up into the orange uniform as she threw away the cigarette 

“you know...its gonna be pretty hard for you living up in this shithole for the rest of your life...” as Melanie sat down 

“Ive only been here for six years I cant wait for my sentence to end...”

Thinking about it, the food sucked, my cellmate is fucking annoying, and the officers beat the shit outta of you. How the fuck AM I gonna live here

A bell rung among the many halls

The officers yelled the word “LUNCH”

The cell doors automatically opened as Melanie stood up grabbing Mika from the wrist

“you gotta get the best seats” as Melanie sat down claiming a table for Mika

“why the fuck do we need “best seats”?”  
I asked

“watch this shit” as Melanie turned my head to two girls standing across from each other

One of them charged at the other collasping to the ground, choking each other. 

Girl fighting...

“we get a lot of fights during lunch, but you lucky you get to see these two fight today” Melanie said

The first girl pulled out a shard of glass from her pocket and stuck it in the girls eye.

“OOOoohh~” Melanie scrunched up her face in disgust 

Screams...pain...suffering was heard from that poor girl, as officers tased the the girl to the ground, calling for medical help

The girl layed there, glass in the eye, blood pouring out

“she’s a goner...” i whispered 

“yep also her-“ Melanie pointed the officers taking the first girl into custody

“NO DONT DO THIS ME BITCHES-“ she struggled to get out

“where she gonna go?” I asked Melanie

“...real punishment outside...”

“what do you mean?”

“ they let them stay in a locked shed under 60 degrees outside for a week, no water, no food” Melanie sighed as she got up

I looked back to the bloody body at my feet, as officers sealed the body up

...

Chapter 2/ Hospital 

Ahahahaa you think im gonna write all that birth stuff??? nahhhh

Sangwoo successfully gave birth to a very healthy,,uhhhh purple dinosaur

...

“...he has your eyes..” Obama softly whispered, cradling the baby close in his arms

“mhm...” Sangwoo mumbled as he rested in the hospital bed

“what should we call him?”

“i dont know...maybe-“

“barney...”

“i like that name-“ as Sangwoo smiled

((briis note: EWWW IM CRINGING SO HARD RIGHT NOW HSVSGSHSHA PLEASE YALL WANTED BARNEY-))

“hello~” Emily came into the room

“Ill just be checking up on the baby, let yoi guys stay at the hospital for a few days, and you’ll be ready to leave-“ Emily explained as she replaced the IV bag beside Sangwoos beside

“did you give the baby a name yet?”

“mhm,,its barney”

“what a wonderful name for such a pretty child”

((YOU KNOW WHAT ILL END THIS CHAPTER EARLY, IM FDHEHWWJW UHDHDGDGDHDH, ITS WEIRDING ME OUT-))

Chapter 3/Olive Garden

“OKAY- orders are done, clean up the kitchen and we’ll wrap it up from here!” Kaseh yelled across the kitchen

The employees cleaned the kitchen as each one left the restaurant 

“GOODNIGHT!! Joe and Patricia will be working on tomorrow’s shift!!” as Kaseh yelled out as they left

She sighed as she closed the lights, heading out of the restaurant 

“...” Kaseh closed the restaurant for Friday night.

“ahh~ finally the weekend is here-“

“are you closing at this hour?” a familiar voice came from behind

Kaseh turned around as she faced a familiar woman 

It was a few minutes of silence between the two

“uhhh...do I know you?” Kaseh questioned akwardly

“OH um...does the name “Dill” ring a tone?” the woman said

“hmm I remeber meeting someone bamed Dill but she just-“

Dill grabbed her shoulders “ITS ME! IM DILL, IM BACK IN WASHINGTON!!”

“D-DILL OMFG ITS YOU..” Kaseh looked at Dill

“YOU LOOK AMAZING”

“YOU TOO!!”

“so you wanna?” 

“sure!”

...

Kaseh gulped down some root beer, as the bar tender treated them with drinks

“so...uh how long are you staying here?” Kaseh asked

Dill set down her glass,, “Im only here for a visit, probably a month? or two before I go back to the company..”

“company?”

“mhm, mom started fresh and shes started a big business in New York~” Dill exclaimed 

“Woahh you must be really lucky to be in New York!”

“Haha you think-,,hows the restaurant?” Dill questioned

“Well~ guess whos the main chef now!!” Kaseh proudly patted her chest

“uhh Ash?”

“ugh shes not here-“

“oh where is she?”

“somewhere in Europe I dont know-“

Dill nodded as she drank her drink.

“have you seen the other girls?” Kaseh asked

“no I havent seen Lisa and Ivy yet...”

Chapter 3/Washingtons main police station

Lisa pulled up to the parking lot as she parked her car. Huge crowds of police surrounded the station, she pushed her way through

“There you are Lisa-“ the cheif sighed

“Is there an emergency??” Lisa sternly asked

“t-there is...but before I get into detail, I want everyone back to their stations,,me and Lisa have this under control” as the cheif assured the other people in the room

“may you?” Cheif asked Lisa to enter his office

They both sat at his desk, as he pulled out a report

“...we have...an inmate escapee running around-“

“INMATE?? ESCAPEE??” Lisa yelled

Cheif slapped his hand across Lisa’s mouth

“shut up will ya?”

“apparently she has a whole ‘gang’ with this individual” he pulled out the report papers showing the inmates information 

“She’s got a whole criminal record, 5,8 height, 120 pounds, light brown hair..” he described her

((These arent real measurements these are just made up ones, I just wanted to point this out for anyone’s misunderstanding))

“you might know her actually Ms Lisa...” as he examined the report

“is that so?” 

he set down the report pointing out 

“Involved in Braftford shooting in 2020” 

“It cant be-“ Lisa took the paper as she saw Mika’s profile

“this is why Im giving you the responsibility of this case,,I want that inmate tracked down and put behind bars again” Cheif said 

“do you understand what your dealing with right now-“ Lisa argued

“No Ms Lisa I DO NOT, but whatever she is she has to face you-“ Cheif adjusted in his seat

“....Mika...SHE WILL FUCKING HUNT ME..MY FAMILY..THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND I DONT-“ Lisa stood up from her seat

“i-im sorry cheif...Im not taking the case..”

Lisa left the building, as she bumped into Ivy again

“Where are you going?” Ivy asked

“uh I needed some fresh air...and what are you doing here at the station?” Lisa asked

“Oh I just needed to drop off the last remaining files for our case so it could closed” She held the papers in her hand

...

Ivy knocked on Cheifs office

“Come in~”

“Hellooo Boss, I just got the files and me and Lisa just covered-“

“Ivy...I want you to work on a new case,, specifically meaning you alone” Cheif said at his desk

“w-what do you mean?” Ivy mumbled

“This is an important emergency, since she is on the loose-“

“just get to the point captain”

“There is an inmate that recently broke out of the national state prison facility, and her last remains lead her here in this profound city...your job is to track her down,,arrest her and ask her some questions before lockup” 

“t-that seems a lot captain I think you’ll love Lisa having thi-“

“I do not want Lisa on this case, I am specifically talking about you Ms Ivy, please cooperate with me” Cheif said clearly

Ivy sat down on one of the chairs beside his desk

“Her names Mika..”

“Mika Deguzman...?” Ivy finished his sentence 

“y-yes...you were involved with-“ 

“yep the shooting..”

Cheif started explaining the details on Mika’s report and record.

“I hope you do finish this case and please be safe, Ill have you report to me by next Friday night~”

“Yes captain...” Ivy said as she almost closed his door

“Ivy?”

“yes?”

“dont mention this case to...Lisa”

She nodded, she knew what happened a couple years back. She knew Lisa’s feelings, her fear.

Ivy headed out of the police station as nice cold evening arrived, heading to her car

“Its good to see you again Ivy”

A voice...somewhat loud and familiar was heard behind Ivy

She turned around to see smiling Dill and a Kaseh standing right before her

“Well if it isnt Dill~” Ivy excalimed

...


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus worked on his files as he typed away

He gazes outside of his new office in upper city New york

“god how long has it been...I wonder how the others are doing-“

“Mr Cyrus, I have your meeting scheduled for friday with a client” his assistant said

“yeah yeah book it for 4:00 pm...” 

Seems like Cyrus got himself a new job, after he got promoted. He moved to New york leaving everyone in the cafe behind, as he starts out fresh in a new business company

...

The warm breeze of summer hits in as Obama hurriedly rushed Sangwoo to the hospital 

Sangwoo moaned loudly as Gia calmed him down in the back of the car

“WE’RE ALMOST THERE, WHAT THE FUCK OBAMA DRIVE FASTER!!” Gia yelled

“Im trying-“ Obama drifted on the streets as fast as he could

“PLEASE I CAN FEEL IT” Sangwoo wailed

Obama stopped the car as they arrived at the front of the ER

As Nurse Emily (yep after emilys incident she decided to work in the medical field this time) came bursting out, “Hows Sangwoo- oh frick he’s actually giving birth” she called in a hospital bed to bring him in

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Gia sighed 

“Im hoping...” Obama mumbled as he turned around 

The moment yall been waiting for. Sangwoo waited finally nine months to give birth to his new child. Gia recently found out and tried to support them

...

“COOK FASTER FOR GODS SAKE” as Kaseh yelled

“y-yes chef” all the other workers chanted

As Kaseh examined the kitchen her phone rang

“HEY ASH!” Kaseh said in the phone

“Hey Kaseh its been some time haha~” Ash said tirelessly 

“Hows Europe treating you?” 

“like shit- just kidding the scholar idea was a good choice, so now I ended up studying abroad here-“ Ash exclaimed 

“I just hope you can come back sometime.” Kaseh whimpered as she played with her nametag

“Aw..whats wrong? you miss me being your main chef??”

“Yeah, I hate being main chef here..it doesnt feel right of me-“

“you’ll get used to it Kaseh..oop I have classes this period, Ill call you tonight!” As Ash hanged up her phone

Ash recently got a scholarship allowing her to study abroad to Europe, as she leaves Kaseh in charge of the restaurant.

...

“Suspects on the move on Boulevard~ proceed cautiously” the talkie spoke on Lisa’s chest

“Got it-“ as Lisa said

Lisa crept slowly holding her pistol close to her

“You should shoot right about now at this angle-“ the walkie talkie spoke again

“yeah ok, whatever Ivy-“ as Lisa turned a corner shooting the suspect to the ground 

“You did good job~” as Ivy clapped over the mic

Lisa headed back to the front of the building as groups of police started entering the building

“got your man in there pretty injured i suppose” Lisa smirked 

Suddenly crowds of reporters and photographers crowded Lisa

“DETECTIVE LISA!!”

“How does it feel returning back to your detective days?”

“OMG LISA SIGN MY BOOK”

“IM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!!”

“one at a time folks...” Lisa grinned

“she’ll be heading back to the department-“ as Ivy grabbed Lisa’s arm

“wOaH- what are you doing?? Im andwering my fan’s questions” 

“ugh Chief is asking you back to the station...seems serious” Ivy whispered into Lisa’s ear

Lisa shrugged “he probably wants to praise how great i am at these types of crimes”

“LISA-“

“FINE ILL HEAD THERE NOW-“ 

Looks like Lisa returned to her old job of being a police officer, but aling with her trusty sidekick, Ivy! Being one of Washingtons pro detectives again. Recieving a call from her boss seemed important, as she heads back 

...

some other mentions:

\- Shrek moved back to his swamp for a vacation

\- Tina started travelling instead of working as a cat maid

\- Dill and her mother, Moon practically travelled around the world in the few decent years. As they settled in Venice, Italy

...


	3. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((TW: Suicidal attempts))

Chapter 4/Washington National Prison Facility/2020

((This is more of the past and a buildup of Mika’s great escape 😒, ugh Im putting so much work for myself But HAHAGAG🐓🦒💀🦶💀💀🥲😄🥵🏃♀️🤤🤤🤨🏃♀️🛫😂😅Please Ive watched enough Prison Break and orange is the new black on netflix to get these mf ideas))

((Im gonna give a TW warning on Mika’s chapters specifically because I plan to add a lot of disturbing content for viewers, more so on blood and language))

A few days has past of being in thesame old stupid facility, things were quite the same more like a routine

Smoke, Eat, Die

Die,,meaning the fucking blood mess the inmates create in the middle of the cafeteria 

“LIGHTS OUT!” the officer yelled

Each light turned off, as each inmate headed to their cell

Silence was brought to the faculty 

...

“psst...”

“Mika...”

“PSTTT”

“what the fuck do you want” Mika mumbled as she tried to get some sleep on the bottom bunk

“I wanna talk to you~” Melanie giggled

“Bro shut the fuck up, or your hot boyfriend Brandon will come arrest you-“ Mika threatened 

“ew what the fuck...you have bad taste in men Mika”

“Pfft I never said I had bad taste”

...

Morning hit as the sun rose, seeping its sunlight through some of the little windows of the prison

All the other inmates freshened up and eating breakfast

“Im starting to lose interest in this porridge” as Mika swirled around her bowl of porridge 

“Yeah you’ll get used to the grainy stuff after” Melanie spoke as she swallowed scoops of the grey mush

Usually the officers let the inmates have physical activity during sunny days, or also known as recess

“Like I said that Betty Slinger is a fucking hoe that sells dirty ass drugs before in Cleaveland” Melaine whispered as she stayed close to Mika 

“mhm, oh what about that girl?” Mika pointed to another girl sitting on one of the bleachers

“oh nobody talks shit with that girl, likes to spend her mf time on that bench, fucking bench warmer” Melanie laughed

Mika stared at that one particular girl for a couple of moments as she moved on with Melanie.

There was something about that girl that Mika needed, something indeed

Melanie continued on showing Mika the different types of girls at recess

As a group of girls approached Melanie and Mika

“Can we do anything for you?” Mika asked

“Yeah..the fuck you staring at when I was sitting? you fucking laughing something about me?” The girl raised her voice

“No fuck man..we just talking about uh how your jacket look cool thats all,,honey~” Melanie smirked

The girl grabbed Melanie’s collar and pushed her againt the wall

“Dont fucking honey me,,the names Coco...and I know this fucking jacket looks like shit,,you think you fucking rule this facility Melanie?” Coco yelled

“Cmon Melanie spill it all out so everybody can hear~ you killed your own husband and kid” Coco laughed

Melanie spat in her face, “go to fucking hell bitch” 

Coco pulled Melanies hair as they started biting each other

“Yes we got a fight near entrance 3,,you better break it up before we get any serious issues” the officer yelled in his communicator

“HEY HEY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO-“

Continuation of Chapter 4

The officers then broke up the fight as Mika watched in horror, as Melanie was beat to the ground. They handcuffed her.

“....”

“Today is a very special day for you Mrs Melanie~” the officer gave a tune

“Its a fucking miss...” Melanie spat

“Hey Ill be taking Miss Coco back to her cell-“ the other officer said as he took Coco back into the building 

“but that doesnt fair-“ Mika pointed out

“hm...I guess your the new inmate...well this right here Miss Mika is a serial killer, shes had 3 threats with other inmates this entire week-“ 

Mika looked at Melanie who looked away in embarrassment. 

“Oh and I suppose Im not allowed to tell you this but...” the officer leaned in near Mikas ear

“she even killed her own family...” he gave a sinister smile as he walked away with Melanie

Mika was left alone with all the other inmates stranded in such a cruel isolated state prison in the middle of nowhere...how possibly can the situation go for Mika?

...

Chapter 5/Moon.Corp

Busy crowded streets filled every part of New York on a nice Tuesday morning. Cyrus took a nearby cab to his new workplace.

He arrived at the tall building overlooming other towers nearby. 

“Moon.Corp....” he said under his breath smiling. The nearby men and women at the lobby were there at his service

“Mr Cyrus I already printed your files do you want me to export them?”

“Mr Cyrus The client will be here lunchtime for your meeting”

“Mr Cyrus I ordered the donuts you wanted for this morning”

“Your black coffee, Mr Cyrus..” as many assistants overcrowded around so called “Mr Cyrus”.

“Yes, yes, yes, thank you Miss Atwal!” as Cyrus took the bag of donuts and sipped the black coffee while juggling his work case. 

He entered the elevator, as he extended his foot to press floor 35. The elevator echoed “35” and brought Cyrus to the floor. 

The office was packed with nearby employees typing away at their cubicles. They stopped typing or whatever they were doing and turned to him.

“Good Morning Mr Cyrus” they all chanted

“Yes good morning everyone, Ill explain further information today when I put my stuff down for a min-“ as Cyrus scurried down a very short hallway which led to his glass office. 

The view to the outside was spectacular where it showed the many buildings and skyscrapers of Uptown New York.

He put down the box and carefully placed the coffee, on the table, threw his bag at his office chair, and finally sighed.

“Tired...?” 

Cyrus turned around to see Moon sipping her morning tea while skimming through the Daily Post.

“Oh! not at all..Ms Moon!” Cyrus took a small hanker cheif and dabbed his forehead

“Do you know the client for this case?”

“Mr Wattson? Yes, him...”

“Please win this case for us Mr Cyrus, this will benefit not obly the conpany but yourself as well” Moon said

“Yes ma’am”

“mhm...alright then Mr Cyrus Ill be in the other room contacting my daughter- if you need any questions before the meeting please visit my main office at the top floor“ she turned and left the room

Cyrus sighed, how was he supposed to convince such a wealthy man to work alongside a company. But for sure he will since the company has been growing. Maybe if-

“Mr Cyrus” a man tapped on the glass pane “Everyones waiting for the information..?”

“Oh yes!” Cyrus pushed his door and ran back to the office.

“Sorry to keep all of you waiting but Ill love to have you guys discuss this in the meeting room, thats the purpose of it-“

They all stood up from their seats and entered the meeting room consisting the long table, a board at the front, and multiple chairs.

Cyrus came to the front of the board

“Now....lets begin shall we?” he clapped his hands together 

...

Chapter 6/Home

TW: Suicidal attempts - do not read if you feel uncomfortable 

They arrived at their newly bought subtle home that lay near the cityside of Washington. 

“Here Ill carry the bags and you carry the baby to the couch-“

Sangwoo slowly moved to the couch sitting down with his newlyborn

“I-Ill be going to work....Ill-“ Obama got cut off

“Work?? seriously Obama?? I get home with our son and now you want to leav-“

“We’ve been over this Sangwoo Im doing this for the sake-“

“The sake of what?! The sale of losing your position as a higher rank at work??! Is this whats its all about?!” Sangwoos voice grew louder and louder

“IM DOING THIS BECAUSE I DONT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO GIVE,,IM DOING THIS BECAUSE HOW THE FUCK AM I GONNA FEED BOTH OF YOU-“ Obama yelled

Barney started crying...Sangwoo held back pain

Sangwoo stood up carresing Barney in his arms and headed upstairs 

“Get out...” Sangwoo slowly whispered

Obama without looking back slammed the front door and drove in his car, driving farther and farther away from the small house

He passed the White House and arrived at a nearby small business. 

“Your late Obama...again-“ his oss said as Obama entered the building 

“Im sorry Boss I had to bring my husband and kid back to the-“

“I dont care,,Ill be taking notes...if I should fire you or not-“

He gulped as he headed to his office cubicle. The room was stuffy and the only light source available was the computer screens and one over headlight that flickered constantly

He sighed, he regretted his life choices back then...he couldve just never met Sangwoo in the first place, he couldve had a job at the White House still, he coudlve been friends with good ol Biden back then, and poor poor Gia...if only he could go back time...

((He remembered the day,,during a silent date with Sangwoo, the baby still inside of him

He received a text message from Gia

“...Typing...”

“What is it Gia?”

“...Biden had a heart attack-“

Obamas whole world just went into slow motion. Biden? why him?! WHY?! His thoughts overcrowded everything from reality

Sangwoo snapped him back

“Hey stop texting and lets order some food-“

“M-my friend he-“

“What the fuck Obama, all you care about is your friends” Sangwoo stood up and left

“Sangwoo wait-“

He never attended his funeral not even his grave....what such a bad friend am I?

Obama once stood at a tall bridge one evening,, he couldnt handle the pain, he didnt want to carry such burdens

“just do it Obama...everything will all be over” he mumbled

Crowds of people pleaded for him to get off, but its as if he couldnt hear the rest of reality

Until one man, just one of him pulled Obama back onto the bridge

Obama screamed and wailed, he wanted to die so badly

“LET ME DIE, LET ME DIE!!” he sobbed 

...

“Obama the fuck you doing in the restroom for so long??” Sangwoo knocked on the door a couple of times

It was quiet inside but the only thing Obama could hear was the sound of a blade

Blood seeped in as it flowed all the way to the sink

Obama held back tears))

...

Obama sobbed quietly at his desk

“Rough day with the waifu?” a nearby office mate said

“y-yeah...” 

“I think you better go back and apologize...just from my opinion of course! Haha I remeber my wife being sooo mad—-“ he kept on talking

Obama felt so miserable that day...so he visited Gia’s house for a while...

...

dear lord im sorry if i hadn’t continued this fic for a while, ive been losing motivation to do it so bare with me. Ill try putting more effort during this christmas break next week.

Chapter 7/ London, Europe 

“Londons complicated topography can be made by simple by means of three basic patterns. First, there is the undulating line of the Thames seperating northern from southern London. For historical reasons, most important destinations lie north of the river. The south is essentially an intricate patchwork of residential districts joined by-“ stopping mid paragraph she closed her small pocket notebook.

She sighed as she stuffed it in her left pocket. London has given so much joy and spark of life to Ash, when she first arrived. Its been a year now studying at England’s top school of the culinary arts. 

The red cased phone buzzed as she picked up the call. Ash gasped when she heard the news

Ash walked down Edinburgh’s busy streets as she headed into the nearby restaurant at the corner. 

The restaurant was busy indeed.

A group of regulars were clamoring over meticulously prepared meals. There were plenty of food: grated parmesan, pitted black olives, freshly baked croissants, and corn being roasted in coal pots and boiled in oil tins. 

In the left corner there were a concession stall of baked goods and on the right were a pair of bright red apples being soaked in melted caramel. A cook inside of the kitchen tilted his head as he opened the massive cupboard. Full of condensed milk tins and canned fruits and vegetables. 

In the best situations it’s organized chaos. It can be very smooth in a relative sense but is always on the cusp of disaster. But that is part of it.

“Have you heard the heavies?(slang for newspapers)” A short stubby woman dressed in her black apron and professional outfit.

“Oh Martha, I can’t believe it!” Ash squealed.

“Your face is everywhere on the news!-“

“Oh your on the Metro, the Guardian, the Sunday Times” 

“YOULL PROBABLY WORK AT DINNER BY HESTON BLUNENTHAL!!” 

“Oh dont over exaggerate Martha, its just a silly old award from Mrs Fignuema” Ash chuckled as she was passed a newspaper from Martha

The Sunday Times  
Summer of ****

“The London Culinary Arts Program Board awards two scholarships to Ashley Bloop”

“Student, Ashley Bloop in the LCA’s professional program and Culinary Certificate Program recieved Scholarships from the Directors of the CSCA for the **** term. Ashley Bloop recieved the $8,000 scholarship to cover for her tuition and will be working at Eleven Madison Park, located in the heart of New York City”

“Quite the show, Ms Ash..” Mrs Fignuema entered the kitchen. “ I applaud in your performance this year, we will dearly miss at you~”

“Oh thank you Mrs Fignuema for teaching me here in England” Ash grabbed her hands and shook them

“Oh sweetie your making me blush” as the elder lady nodded

“hm, Eleven Madison Park is definitely not a typical of a place serving nutshells,,Its practically at its most serious. Yes the staff is polite, but rigid and focused like they’re on a mission from God” A nearby young man said as he shuffled through the newspapers.

“Jesus..Joshua your scaring Ash, she doesn’t need extra stress-“ Martha punched his back lightly

“Is that so?” Ash asked

“Oh yes...but I recommend you start practicing making your foie gras balanced with the whiskey cocktails”

Ash nodded as she clicked a bullet pen and wrote significantly Joshua’s advice onto her notebook.

“But anyways...Ill uh miss you and um congratulations” Joshua scratched the back of his neck

...

After a couple of goodbyes, Ashley then headed to her rented out flat to pack up the last remaining memories she had during her stay in London.

New York will be her next destination to fulfill her dreams

...


	4. Fine Dining

Chapter 8/ The So Called Reunion 

“ Well if this isn’t a great site to see you, Ivy!” As Dill breathes out, the air comes thickly, hot through her lips; her smile is a shaky thing, but it stays in place, completely genuine.

Ivy clutched the untidy paperwork between her arms. “Yes yes, its v-very nice to see you Dill-“

She felt a unusual feeling deep down her abdomen. Something that will not help her case. If Dill was back in the states, not only has her “step sister” entered the big picture, Dill was completely in danger.

“Would you like to talk y’know run around the city and-“ Kaseh didnt finish her sentence as she got cut off

“Look girls..I would love to right now, but duty calls and y’know I have this new case that I have to solve~” backing away from the two younger girls to her car

“Oh sorry to bother coming to station on such early notice- we’re sorry”

“O-oh no it was g-great seeing you back, say Dill do you have a place to stay?” Ivy stuttered

“I got to book a hotel somewhere around here and they got these great-“

“Kaseh, have Dill stay at your house for her well-being, lock the doors and close the windows as possible. If anyone knocks...” 

“Excuse me why are you telling me this? and are you feeling okay Ivy? You’ve looked sweaty from the start” Kaseh said 

Oh it was true, Ivy was speechless. She did not know what to say. Even though she was really good at finding words, but when it comes to her situation right now, her mind seems to stop.

“I… Uhm…” she is stuttering right in front of the girls. "Shit, I do not know what to say," she whispered to herself. She felt her cheeks heating. Then, suddenly something came into her mind.

“Ill come with you...lets go out..” She said sternly

The two other girls cheered and wooped as they headed inside Ivy’s car. It was small yet comfortable, Kaseh took the back seat as Dill squeezed into the front seat beside Ivy. Paperwork filled the top shelf of the front. Granola wrappers and other type of bits and pieces of litter spilled in rach corner of the car. A funky smell also drifted off into the car’s atmosphere.

“Sayyy...Ivy, not to be rude but...when was the last time you cleaned this car?” Dill opened up the front drawer to reveal boxes of tissues and multiple food pieces, and a small handgun in the back. Without taking one minute looking at it, she closed it with a click.

“This isnt my car, its Lisa’s” Ivy said asshe tried to turn the key to start the vehicle. “And if your gonna ask where she is, she left her fcking car here which means she probably ran off somewhere” 

The entire car stayed silent, as the car was brought to life. It was if Ivy was stressed more angry than before. Ivy asked where the two girls wanted to go. They suggested a pub not far from the station, with good drinks that will last a while.

...

Oh was the pub empty, not many consumers were at the place. Which was great for the three of them to snag a spot at the counter.

Kaseh slipped the bar tender a few spare money. “I’ll take uh two shots of beer, and one iced ginger.”

Ivy raised his eyebrow quizzically. “Kaseh I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I can’t have alcohol on the job.”

Her friend only smiled at the bar tender as she accepted the drinks. She Grinned at Ivy. “Your not at work right now~”

Dill passed him the drinks. “This is to help you relax! You’ve been so uptight lately, Ivy you need to take a load off. Just one?” Ivy took a sip of the beer, it was cold and delicious. Perhaps she could have just one.

As it turned out, her inability to turn her friends down extended to alcohol, as she’d taken in nearly 5 of the drinks within an hour.

Ivy felt good, she giggled lightly. She felt giddy and hot. “This stuff’s good.” she slurred softly, giggling at her own voice.

“I’d hope so, since you’ve had 8 of them, Ivy” 

She balked slightly. Had she really had 8 of the beverages? She shivered out, noticing the temperature had dropped a bit.

She stood up on wobbly legs, having to quickly steady herself.

The other girls watched her walk around the bar, as they hurriedly grabbed her. As she almost hit her head against a nearby wall.

“I-Ivy w-what happened to you?” Dill laughed nervously as Kaseh and her lifted each arm up to their shoulders.

She laughed in response as she felt something deep inside her stomach. She was losing herself even worse than she thought, unable to concentrate on anything except for the blurry lights above her.

“OH loOk tHe-“ Ivy vomited hard on the floor, Dill and Kaseh yelled to help

She could feel her blood start to flow slower, and her vision cloud as her head went light. Soon her feet stopped propelling her forward, becoming slack underneath her, dropping her to the ground.

...

They payed for the drinks and the cleanup as they dragged Ivy back to the car. Dill rummaged in Ivys pocket to find the keys.

Gently laying down Ivys body in the back seat. As Dill took the wheel, with Kaseh in the passenger seat. 

“Hey I wonder what these papers are about~” Kaseh flipped through the old papers in the middle.

“Whats it say?” 

“eh, Bills..loans...taxes...some old paperwork” She threw the papers back on the top.

Without starting the car they explored the car’s pockets and all the little things it was hiding.

Dill picked up a nice blue folder carefully placed at the side of the car door. She opened it to reveal her sister’s face and information plastered on the papers. Dill yelped and threw the folder at Kaseh.

“What is your problem??” Kaseh took the folder and opened it, she gasped reading every single bit of the case Ivy was working on

“Could it be...after all these years?”

...

Chapter 9/ Fine Dining

“Amazing presentation Mr Cycrus, I look forward to the proposal” as people filtered out of the meeting room, complimenting Cycrus at the door frame.

“Y-yes! I appreciate everyone who attended!” 

However, he only made it as far as checking his phone screen when he remembered his mental note from the day before to get his head checked.

Like a metronome, there was a dull beating he kept hearing. It resonated in the back of his mind- a solid, steady beat that didn't stop his daily activities, but was so goddamn annoying. And it was back, thud thud playing like white noise.

Snapping back into reality he endured the pain and walked back to his office.

For the rest of the day, Cyrcus worked along a project he was working on till working hours had ended.

“Arent you going Cyrcus? The company’s having a big dinner at a restaurant for your amazing presentation!” a workmate said at his doorframe.

“Is that so?” He nodded slightly before shutting down the lights and headed to his car. The parking lot was getting more and more empty as employees headed either for the dinner party or home.

Cyrcus drove all the way out of the lot out onto the streets of busy New York. The city lights were so bright it seemed like you couldn’t see the night sky back home at Washington. He stopped at a red light, as he drummed his fingers against the wheel. The radio played a song that fit so perfectly with the atmosphere tonight. Search up “Hopelessly devoted to you”

His phone beeped, the screen light glowing . He read the screen, as he drove.

New Message:  
Moon - Where are u? All of the proposers and some of the top Ceo’s are here! Hurry up Cyrcus

Arriving at the big building which illuminated the whole street. The parking service took his keys as Cyrcus entered the entrance. 

Dozens and groups of tables have been filled with multiple of employees and important staff of other companies. As he entered the big grand room, they all stood up clapping at his performance early morning.

Cyrcus didn't remember the last time something like this had happened. He could hear the thudding in the back of his head, but it was more painful and annoying and he was sure what he was feeling now and what he was feeling that morning were the same thing: just a big headache.

He kept absentmindedly checking his phone and he kept absentmindedly staring. He would ignore the distant thudding and just assumed it wasn't enough sleep.

Cyrcus made a sentimental speech to the crowd that night as waiters served them multiple meals. He sat beside Moon at a table with other joyful business men’s cheering on Cyrcus.

“Ohoho, Eleven Madison Park serves such great food! I wonder who the main chef is?”

“I think they just moved in last week, apparently the service here is booming!!”

Cyrcus had to admit, the food was good and it suited his appetite very well. If only he would have the chance to give kudos to the chef.

It was a wonderful dinner that evening, as Cyrcus headed to the washroom. 

A hand grasped against his mouth, muffled Cyrcus tried to fight back. He was losing more air than he thought. Until a nearby yell and a kick to the stomach happened in a flash.

...


	5. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into more description for these chapters because duh I need more emotion in my words.

Chapter 10/ Mental Emotions

((5 Months later)

The world around her feels so empty, yet so depressing.

Even in her sleep she thought of the sun and falling petals and the first time she heard the white noise of her heart.

After spending most of the day in the prison cell, she slowly and quietly gathered her thoughts.

She heard her white noise playing it's steady beat and ignored it as she walked to the entrance.

It wasn't her heart this time, it was the rain.

Each drop of water fell heavily to the earth, making a resounding thud. Rain played it's own beat while Mika remembered it was her duty to clean the roofs from it's cold melody. 

She momentarily worried for herself- with her heart randomly thumping erratically, her headache, this whole day being a giant mess; she wondered if the rain would make her even more sick than she believed she was.

It shouldn't matter. Sick or not, she had to had to do it so she can start the day right tomorrow.

The woman walked to where the dry tile met the wet cement and held her breath, only to have it forced out of her.

"MIKA!”

Running toward her, calling her name, was another companion. Her hair was wet, her eyes were worried,and was doing little to protect her as she rushed forward. 

Her sudden presence allowed the personal white noise playing in her chest to pick up again. She was huffing by the time she reached her and grabbed her shoulders with her wet hands.

"Im so sorry about Melanie...Are you okay? I went to your cell to make sure you were okay but you weren't there. I'm glad I came back here on the roof to look for you." 

The raindrops falling down her face gave the illusion she was crying. It made Mika wonder if she ever really would cry over small matters. 

Would she ever cry over her?

It didn't matter and it shouldn't matter and she did not need to care about Mika that much because the sight of her, dripping wet and looking concerned over her, made her white noise become more focused. It became the forefront of all the sounds around her; it became the melody, the harmony, the rhythm. The thud, thud, thud was playing double time and it was stupid and annoying and frustrating and-

Warm.

The rain was cooling the air around them and Mika felt warm under the presence of someone who cared.

She couldn't hear the rain because her heart was too loud. 

...

That morning she was worried. Mika was terrified about what that it could mean. What it did mean- what it meant. She was terrified because she knew she loved someone’s company and the rain falling down was some shitty little representation of how fast she fell for actual love and she knew it this whole time- but she was scared. 

But that person, standing in front of her doing something something drastic and unnecessary like running to her aid after Melanie shortly passed away and back to the roof just to make sure she was okay made her want to laugh and join in on the tune her heart played for her.

Mika used to think she didn't have time in her schedule or her routine to fall in love, but there were people that were always there in front of her and she couldn't help but feel alive because of it.

She assured the girl she was fine and walked her inside the prison, after cleaning up the roof.

She liked it. She liked the white noise and the feeling of love and the warmth and none of it was a routine she planned out and set herself on.

Her heart beat like a routine, but she just never heard it so loud and maybe she fell in love as some sort of routine of fate and she just never noticed.

When was the last time she felt appreciated? loved? or cared for?

Nevertheless she was gald to feel it all comjng back to her.

Liking Love and enjoying it would not- would never- be a mistake.

Explanation for Chapter 10: - - ((I dont know what i did to this chapter but uh kinda emotional. Mika’s closest cellmate Melanie shortly passed away due to a lung infection in the bronchioles. Here in this chapter shows the same emotion Cyrcus had at the dinner party. The White Noise describes a certain feeling in the heart, wether its loss, love, faith. Either way it stays with you thudding against your ribcage wanting to show it off to the world. So the chapter shows Mika’s real feelings about the death of her closest friend she will ever have in this life. There are NO RELATIONSHIP LOVEY STUFF between Mika and the companion. They are simply mutuals who care for each other, so when I talk about this type of love its like a friend relationship))

...

Chapter 11/ First Loves Don’t Last

Already, he could feel himself overheating just from the way Gia looked at him. It was inevitable, he belatedly realized, as he had not brought anything cold with her. 

Nothing to keep his temperature down and sanity in check. Nothing to distract himself from the dangerous sparks of warmth that Gia’s attention kindled within him.

It was a test of will, he’d told himself. A pitiful excuse to indulge himself in Gia’s company for as long as he could… those charming smiles that made his insides feel so warm and nice...

Smiling to himself, Obama couldn’t help but recall the letter he received yesterday.

Gia’s way with words had always been a pain to decipher, yet endearing all the same. And the message itself had dealt the finishing blow.

To Obama:  
Let’s meet at Town Square at dawn. Just us two. Since you haven’t been going to work and stuff...I’m a worried friend of yours and want to see if your doing okay  
Gia <3

He couldn’t help but fixate on the heart. For far longer than he should have. And thought of it again, and again, selfishly indulging in the memory throughout the day.

Obama knew, from the beginning, that he had overestimated his self-restraint. This was all too much. He wasn’t innocent; he knew these feelings of his had been bordering on something decidedly not-platonic for a while now—but there was no way he’d ever risk Gia knowing. 

It was clear that Gia wasn’t interested in him anymore. Even if it hurt to admit.  
She had always been naturally affectionate with his friends. That was it. That was all it had ever been. Obama   
should be satisfied, and yet...

He heard the chair quietly skid across cobblestone, hooking itself right beside his seat. He watched delicate fingers rest a top, Gia’s elbow, tapping a patient rhythm to guide his attention.

“Tell me, Obama” Gia drawled. She almost sounded concerned, but her relaxed smile spoke of a different story altogether. 

“Is something the matter? You look sick, or a bit overheated. Shall I call the waiter to bring you some water?”

Obama was sure that the neck-deep flush of his would give him away. Surely, Gia could decipher every nuance of embarrassment that strung his body tense, but he was too polite to bring it up.  
He shook his head, freeing his tongue. 

“No, it’s fine. I was just—thinking.”

“Of what?”

Of course that would peak her interest, rather than quell it. Obama bit his lip, keeping his gaze stoic and cool.

“The air here feels nice. It’s fresh and crisp, like the mountains I used to hike.”

“Is that so?” Gia hummed to herself. She leaned back in her chair, still maintaining a perfect straight-backed posture, and went quiet for a moment, pinching her bottom lip between her forefinger and thumb. A cute little habit when she was absent in thought.

From here, there was something to be admired in the way that cascades of sunlight fell over close-cropped hair. The gold tassel of her earrings and the delicate poise of fingers over her lower lip. That same soft smile she often used to hide behind books—now shared openly with Obama.

She was radiant in every sense of the word. Obama could spend hours watching her, if only he could ignore the feelings that stirred in his chest like invasive thorns, trapping his breath whenever Gia gave him the attention he so thoroughly craved.

He tore his eyes away once he heard the waiter approaching on the cobblestone stairway, all too grateful for the visual distraction.

“The restaurant is perfect for outdoor excursions, isn’t it?” Gia mused, idly tracing a pattern on his lip which Obama was decidedly not staring at. 

“That’s one of the reasons why I booked this spot. Having local cuisine without much sun was expensive, but an incomparable start to the day. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“How much did it cost?” he said, giving her a sidelong glance. The small, secretive curve of Gia’s lips was giving nothing away, and yet Obama knew the mirth dancing in that smile far too well to be fooled. “You never told me. Just what are you plotting, Gia?”

“There’s no surprise spicy dishes, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Gia”

“Oh, don’t give me that look. Your suspicion wounds me. Is it so wrong of me to seek to atonement for my past misdeeds?”

“If that’s all it is,” he said, narrowing his eyes, though their conversation was cut short by the waiter placing both of their meals on the table.

With a quiet breath, he recognized the mild array of sweets, reminded yet again how unfailingly well Gia knew his tastes. It was easy to forget, when she usually preferred making him suffer as much as possible.

The waiter bowed. “Please enjoy your meals.”

“Thank you, sir,” she said. They shook hands firmly, before the waiter departed with a nod. Obama blinked, the brief glimpse of gold in the clean exchange impressed in his mind.

As if reading his mind, Gia turned to him, her smile dropped betraying not a hint of malice. A look only he could possibly pull off, and one which never failed to reduce Obama into a blushing mess.

“Obama...is your relationship with Sangwoo okay?”

Obama held a fist to his mouth, hiding his shaky smile behind a cough. “Is that why you were able to get an appointment within a matter of weeks?

Gia’s fingers curved elegantly around his utensils. She let out a soft hum, evenly slicing her Roast. “Mm…your changing the subject Obama...”

“Look the relationship between me and him is perfectly fine, I would say-“

“Now can you tell me why you were crying over the phone, absently out of the house not taking care of Barney, and attempting-“ 

She stopped and speared a chunk of meat on her fork, that slight tilt to her lips only enhanced in the early dawn light. “I did say I would take you out today. Wouldn’t I want the best experience for my dearest friend?”

“You’re unfathomable.”

“For such a grump, you don’t seem to mind,” she sing-songed.

“...fine there are some things excessively bothering me and his relationship...Sangwoos always overreacting over everything I do..even IM the one supporting the family through our problems-“

“Obama I wouldn’t even call this a relationship, you guys aren’t even married and now you guys are raising a baby at this age..” Gia sighed chewing her meat.

To recall back, Sangwoo was always the one he loved. He remembers those certain feelings for him. The pounding and trembling heart up against his weak ribcage. A coldsweat breaking out from his sweatglands. Weak knees and lost of focus. The White Noise thudding against his mind. Thud, Thud, Thud.

A First Love at sight

...

But First Love’s Don’t Last as they seemed to not last forever 

...

Chapter 12/ Trust Issue’s

Lisa clutched her bag close to herself as her umbrella only barely shielded her from the onslaught of water pouring from the sky, and even then, there were traces of splashes on her uniform. In the fog made of raindrops, she made out a dark shadow as she walked.

Drawn to the only change of colour in this dark storm she went closer, and only within a few yards of the shadow did she start to run, realizing two women bringing in a sober woman into her house.

The police officer closes her umbrella to pick her up, her hair quickly dropping as the wax was washed off by the rain. 

“Lisa-san!” Dill exclaimed, soaked from the rain

“What the hell are you guys doing at this hour bringing in....” she looked at the drhnk woman in front of her, “Ivy????”

The House was nearby, though it took them slightly longer than usual to get there, rain and carrying another body with them.

Ivy felt cold, her uniform soaked right through, and even in her unconscious state, she shivered.

Kicking open her door Lisa dumped the girl into a bathtub and turned up the hot water tap as far as it would go.

Lisa herself took off her wet clothes in exchange for dry ones.

"Take those clothes off, I might have something you can wear". Lisa said 

"Not in here!"

"Sorry sorry..... I'll go into the bathroom" Lisa folded her arms as she sat on the couch. She checked on the two girls to see if they were ok.

"You good Kaseh? Dill? Where’s Ivy?”

"Yeah! Your clothes fit a little snug but we’re fine, Ivy still wants to stay i. the tub for a little bit.”

"Whaddya wanna do?" Kaseh asked as she sat on the couch as well.

"I dunno..... it might take awhile for your clothes to dry"

Uptil now did Lisa realize Kaseh and Dill were in her house. She yelped and jumped a bit to the thought as she turned to the two girls in front of her.

“W-when did- How? I-“

“Sorry Lisa-san for the bad introduction, we brought Ivy out for a couple of drinks before she um- went wonky. So we drove in her car all the way here.”

Lisa looked out her window at the seemingly dark blue car sitting in the pouring rain.

“But isnt that my car??”

Kaseh and Dill looked other ways as they akwardly remember how Ivy yelled claiming it was Lisa’s car.

“This isnt my car, its Lisa’s” Ivy said as she tried to turn the key to start the vehicle. “And if your gonna ask where she is, she left her fcking car here which means she probably ran off somewhere” 

“A-anyways Lisa-san, are you working on a case right now? or are you free to start a new one?” Kaseh stuttered quite

She remembers about her chief asking her to solve a case about a certain someone she had a couple years back. Lisa shook her head, “No I’m free.”

Dill slid across the small coffee table a blue folder, wet but not entirely soaked with rainwater.

“The hell Im supposed to do with this”

Dill’s fingers met the paper and carefully pulled out the same documents Lisa’s chief showed her. A small profile pic, papers of description documents and the case. “I thought you would’ve known that...Ivy is working on this case secretly”

Lisa was speechless. Speechless by the fact that her very own friend didn’t tell her about the case. As moments of silence were passed between the people in the room. Ivy came out of the washroom, fully clothed in dry one’s, “Lisa what happ-“

Thats when Lisa snapped.

...


	6. Taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fcking ogre has returned

Chapter 13/ Taxi

The rain seemed endless today. Cold gray water fell from the sky in sheets, drenching everything in its path. Dancing lights glittered on the black asphalt of the road, the reflections of car headlights as the vehicles zoomed onward to their destinations. Large puddles began to collect on the sidewalks while miniature rivers ran along the streets turning into swirling whirlpools at the overwhelmed storm drains. The water glittered with an iridescent hue, the grays and greens of car exhaust and oil, as it rippled and pooled on the ground. The dark sky rumbled overhead, the water-heavy clouds reflecting in the many glass skyscrapers that towered above the city. 

The air, usually crisp and clean after a refreshing storm, hung heavy from the smog emitted by the populated city, tainted with the scents of gasoline and diesel. The world seemed truly colorless then, muted by all the rain and gloom of that miserable afternoon.

And there stood Shrek among the raindrops.

A tight frown pinched his otherwise handsome face, features drawn in to shield from the rain. He grit his teeth as he watched another taxi speed by, splashing up a wave of dirty water to drench the impatient and already sopping wet man. 

Unaware of the day's weather forecast, Shrek had unfortunately left his umbrella at his comfortable country home and was now left standing in the pouring rain and getting soaked. 

The business suit he wore was most likely ruined, the dampness of the material seeping into his skin and sending involuntary tremors throughout his body. 

Great, he was probably going to get sick, too. Just what he needed. He let out an irritable sigh. The list of 'things-gone-wrong' kept growing, much to Shrek’s desire.

First was the ungodly amount of rain that ceased to end. Normally, Shrek enjoyed the rain and the peacefulness it brought to his otherwise chaotic life, but this was just too much. And then today's meeting had run late, causing the man to miss the bus he needed in order to reach his car. A car that was parked practically on the other side of town. 

Why, you might ask? The pompous asshole of a boss Shrek worked for couldn't find it within himself to part with his enormous bank account and buy one of the many empty lots next to his own fucking company, forcing his employees and clients alike to struggle to find a place to park their vehicles. 

For most employees, this wasn't a problem; they lived within the city and could walk or use the public transportation and be at the firm in a matter of minutes. For Shrek, on the other hand, it wasn't so easy. 

He lived in the far out rural countryside beyond the city, driving easily two hours to reach the urban metropolis. Knowing it would be impossible to find a spot closer to where he worked, Shrek used a public parking garage at the edge of the city to store his car and traveled the rest of the way by bus. 

Walking was never an option.  
His travel pattern seemed somewhat tedious and complicated to others, but he couldn't handle living within the walls of the damn restless city. And after years of working with the firm he'd gotten used to it.

So there Shrek stood in the pouring rain, trying and failing to hail a cab.

Vibrant eyes sparked to life when they noticed the glowing pale light of an empty cab. He lifted his arm, waving a little to get the driver's attention. 

The faded yellow taxi pulled up to the curb near where the businessman stood. Shrek walked forward and reached for the door handle, the tinges of relief creeping back into his heart, when he was hit in the face with a black something as a separate shower of cold rain splashed against his skin. What the hell?

Shrek staggered back, blinking the water from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Some asshole just hit him with an umbrella. And was stealing his cab. Oh, fuck no.

"Hey!" Shrek snarled, surging forward and grabbing the forearm of the figure underneath the umbrella. He dodged the object a second time when the taxi-thief whipped around in shock from the sudden grip on her arm. Piercing glacial blue met warm gooey brown. Shrek delighted in the look of bewilderment that crossed the woman’s face before it settled into a deep scowl.

"Can I help you?" The young woman’s light baritone asked. Shrek practically growled at the question.

"Yeah," Shrek spat. "You're stealing my cab." What happened next, though, utterly surprised him.

Almost instantly the scowl melted away as ridiculous eyebrows rose to a matching hairline. Those brown eyes widened in astonishment and confusion as the woman stuttered over her words before managing a "What?" 

She kept looking back and forth along the sidewalk, at the other people standing there and the numerous full taxis that continued to roll by. "But I didn't . . ."

"You did," Shrek said, a little bit easier, softer, as his anger began to wash away with the rain. When those swirling cinnamon orbs met his again, a sense of understanding seemed to pass between the two of them – awkwardly, they'd both hailed the same cab somehow, not realizing the other's presence until the two literally collided. 

Shrek found himself lost in the girl’s eyes for a moment, chocolate flecked with golden honey; they were warm and comforting, a sharp contrast to the cold that continued to beat down around them.   
The same rain that continued to drench the unprotected ogre.

"Hey, fellas!" yelled the cabbie through an opened window. "Either one of you gets in or I'm driving off!"

The girl turned back to the cab. "No, wait!" Shrek watched the woman’s welcoming gaze refocus on him, a gentle smile tilting her lips. "Share it with me."

Shrek’s eyebrows quirked. "What?"

"Share the taxi with me," the girl said again, gesturing to the yellow car. She shrugged, a smirk forming. "We obviously both need it, maybe you more than me." 

Shrek returned the look, feeling the water travel down his back even as they spoke. "And it'll be ages before either of us can catch another one."

The businessman ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. He raised one brown in question, a little sheepish. Not that he'd easily admit it. "You don't mind sharing with this soaked sorry excuse?" 

The resulting laugh left Shrek with a wide smile; the sound was so genuine, so beautiful, and unmuted in the horrible dull rain. It may have even warmed his heart a little. Man, was he turning into a sap.

"It'll be fine," the girl replied, the smile returning on her mouth. "Now let's get going before the driver has a connection."

He chuckled as the two entered the car, the brunette girl opening the door and slipping inside first with her umbrella followed by a dripping wet businessman thankful for finally getting out of the rain. 

They hadn't been in the car a minute before –

"You really are soaked!" Shrek felt a light flush dust over his cheeks at the comment, frowning. He wiped at the water droplets still running down his face and stuttered an apology. The young woman’s chocolate cinnamon eyes gleamed with a teasing light even inside the dark interior of the cab. "It's alright," reassured the brunette, that kind smile ever-present.

"Where to, fellas?" the cabbie asked from the front seat, eyes reflecting in the rear-view mirror.

The woman answered first, rattling off the address to a small apartment building. 

The driver nodded and turned his gaze to Shrek. "And you, ogre?"

Shrek grit his teeth at the nickname, but supplied the location of the parking garage regardless.

"What?!" the woman exclaimed from her side, surprising the other yet again. 

"That's practically on the other side of town! You can't possibly go that long – you'll get sick with how drenched you are! No," 

the girl shook her head, "you're coming with me." The last bit was directed at the driver as well as Shrek, setting the taxi on its course.

"Wait a minute," protested Shrek. Even though the girl’s words reflected on his earlier thoughts, he couldn't just let this go. His anger began to resurface. "I have to get home. I appreciate you sharing the cab with me, but you can't just decide where I'm going. I don't even know you!" 

His day had been horrible – endless meetings, an arrogant boss, and all his misfortunes from the afternoon. Now he had this unknowingly woman calling the shots? 

He could have been a murderer for all he knew! All Shrek wanted to do was go home and relax with a steaming cup of coffee. Call him fluffy, but dammit, he was tired.

The young girl offered a hand to Shrek. 

"Angela." 

The ogre sighed at the girl’s – Angela’s– stubbornness and shook the proffered appendage. 

"I'm twenty-four years old. I moved to the city for college and have lived here ever since. I graduated with a degree in education but haven't found a stable job as a teacher in any of the local school districts. I do, however, act as a substitute and home tutor with specialties in writing and literature. On the weekends I wait tables at the restaurant a couple blocks from my apartment." Angela paused for a sense of finality. "There. Now you know me. We're going to my apartment."

Shrek closed his weary eyes with another swipe at his wet forehead, the water from his hair and clothes continuing to drip everywhere on himself and the car seat. 

Whatever. 

He leaned back against the somewhat comfortable seat. The steady sound of the beating rain against the car instilled a peaceful lull inside the taxi cab, supplying the him with a much needed rest, his compassionate companion offering idle chatter as the car drove on in the colorless world.


End file.
